Generally, a purifier comprises many kinds of filters such as, carbon filter, membrane, etc. in according to the use. The water is purified by passing through the filters with physical and chemical process.
This kind of filter has an inlet receiving water with filter head and an outlet outputting the purified water. A plurality of purifier filters are connected by connecting pipes to each inlet and outlet. The filters purify the water provided from the water source with the multi-phased purifying and supply the purified water to the water tank of the purifier.
The purifier has a check valve in the filter head. The outlet is by directly connected to the inlet of the filter head. When the filter is removed from the filter head, the filter prevents the water from leaking by connecting the inlet of the filter head and the outlet and has a bypass function to secure a flow path of the purifying line.
However, the check valve basically needs an elastic body such as a metal spring. Therefore, it would be polluted by a corrosion of the metal spring and does not work properly by a decline of an elastic force of the metal spring due to long period usage.
As a solution for this problem, KR Patent No. 10-1311654 (2013 Sep. 16.) discloses a filter assembly having a flow path changing function to automatically change the flow path to bypass flow path. The filter assembly includes guides at a filter head and an inner respectively in which the filter head has the inner including two flow paths at inside. There are two keys which can be connected to the filter head and the inner respectively at upper part of the filter body. The inner can be moved upwardly and downwardly at inside of the filter head by the detachment of the filter body and the filter head. Therefore, the flow path can be simply changed by the detachable structure of filter body and filter head without an extra elastic member. For convenience of producing and using the filter assembly, the assembling can be simplified by minimum quantity of segments.